The Resilience: Inside Out
by Skylarrrrrr
Summary: A group of youngsters are out to battle for the freedom of Pokemon. Now that all they've known has turned against them, it is up to The Resilience to liberate their trusted partners. But will they succeed? For who are a group of teenagers to stand against the leaders of the world?
1. Prologue

Blue awoke with a start, scanning the thick forest with a furtive eye. Deciding not to wake her slumbering companions, she set off to pin down the intruder.

As her socked feet ran soundlessly atop the fallen autumn leaves, she thoughtfully wondered how long they would have to be on the run. Rapidly scaling a nearby tree, well camouflaged in the jungle, she readied two poison vials. Then she saw it: almost imperceptible to her, completely able to bypass the normal human eye. But Blue wasn't a normal human. She was, unfortunately, familiarized with these kind of things.

Creeping up silently to a fingernail's length away from the unsuspecting assassin, who had set a bow against her sleeping red-headed companion, she filmed her trusty dagger with the fatal poison, holding it up against the mystery person's neck.

"One word," she spat viciously, "and I will feed your head to the wolves. Understood?"

The person nodded frantically, fully aware of the threat stated with the hushed order. Blue, sensing this, lured the victim to a place located a distance away from her hideout and roughly shoving her prey onto the ground in a small clearing. Before the imposter could even sit up, however, she had readied a poison-tipped arrow that stared her game down.

"State your name, motive and who sent you. Immediately. If you do not comply…"

"I shall not inform you of my name. Only my alias," the person replied, seemingly female. "I go by the codename Vile. My motive was to finish Silver off. I will not disclose my master."

Blue drew her steel arrow back, ready for release at any moment. "Like I said, if you do not comply…"

"And like I said, I won't be disclosing that information. Kill me if you deem fit. Just know I won't be the last."

Blue shrugged nonchalantly. "Have it your way."

She released the arrow.

 **-o-**

 **Greetings, dear Readers.**

 **Welcome to this story, titled The Resilience: Inside Out.**

 **In a brief summary, I shall explain what is happening here. Blue, Silver, and three more individuals are on the run from their school and the rest of the world as they have been discovered working undercover.**

 **You see, the Hoenn government decided to use Pokemon as slaves, instruments for trade, and workers. Everyone has had their Pokemon retrieved and sent into bondage, but an underground sewer containing six sick, abandoned teenagers was bypassed, fortunately. These six teenagers have since healed, and, except for one, currently fight for the freedom of Pokemon, against all five regions. They call themselves The Resilience. It is unknown if there exist more Resilience members in other regions.**

 **The members of this opposing taskforce all possess deadly, potent, unique skills, have an incredibly high level of stealth and own crazily trained Pokemon, the least being at level 178. Due to this, they barely use their Pokemon to fight, rather depend on their natural skills.**

 **Previously, this Allegiance attended Kanto's Academy for Gifted Youngsters, where they worked undercover and took down some of the school's brains (this school possesses a strong role in the government) while simultaneously but slowly releasing the trapped Pokemon into the wild. Before they were caught, they managed to release over twenty plus Pokemon, and they remain at large.**

 **Green Oak:** **Aged 19. The leader of the group. Trained in Swordsmanship, Archery, Physical Combat, Aero Combat, and Psychological Offense. Most prominent skill: Physical combat. Green possesses a built, able body which provides a large amount of the manpower that the Resilience needs, spiky golden blonde hair, and hard, emotionless emerald green eyes. Weakness: Blue (love interest); Red, best friend.**

 **Pokemon Team: Charizard – level 196. Scizor – level 190. Aerodactyl – level 192. Gyarados – level 194. Rhydon – level 185. Pidgeot – level 191.**

 **Amarillo Del Bosque Verde** **: Simply known as Yellow. Aged 17. Trained in Healing, Water Arts, Aromatherapy, Archery and Survival, with minimal knowledge on Swordsmanship. Most prominent skill: Healing. Yellow is of petite build, with natural survival instincts, hip length blonde hair in a ponytail, and glowing amber eyes. Weakness: Witnessing suffering of Pokemon; Red; Blue; Silver; Green.**

 **Pokemon Team: Butterfree – level 178. Parasect – level 184, assists Blue in making poisons. Venomoth – level 179. Beedrill – level 189.**

 **Blue** **: Aged 18. Surname unknown. Currently dating Team Leader, Green Oak. Trained in Martial Arts, Chemical Manipulations, Archery, Theft, Using a Katana. Most prominent skills: Chemical Manipulations and Archery, followed by the use of a Katana. Blue is known as the poison master, possesses two personal katanas passed down by her ancestors, multiple daggers, and always has various arrays of poisons, potions, medicines and concoctions along with berries on her. Frequently assisted by Yellow's Parasect and her Arbok. Blue is of a very slender, very light build, easily sneaks around unnoticed, can run at an amazingly high speed, is a master at theft, and possesses waist length brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. Weaknesses: Younger sister Leaf; Green Oak (love interest); Silver; Yellow (best friend); Red (best friend).**

 **Pokemon Team – Blastoise – level 196. Wigglytuff – level 192. Clefable – level 187. Ditto – level 195. Arbok – level 191. Lapras – level 189. Dragonair – level 190.**

 **Red** **: Aged 19. Surname unknown. Best friends with Yellow, Blue, Green and Silver. Trained in same areas as Green. Most prominent skill: Swordsmanship. Red is always seen wearing a red cap, but has rough black hair and scarlet eyes. He also is of a muscular build like Green, and works with him to provide manpower. He is on par with Green in terms of Pokemon level and skill. Weaknesses: Yellow; Blue; Green; Silver.**

 **Pokemon Team: Pikachu – level 196. Venusaur – level 196. Poliwrath – level 184. Onix – level 191. Machamp – 190. Hitmonchan – level 192.**

 **Silver** **: The twin brother of Blue. Older by six hours. Aged 18. Possesses flowing red shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. Trained in Aero Combat, Martial Arts, Archery, Physical Combat, Theft. Is almost as skilled as Blue in all her skills mentioned. Silver is of a moderately muscular build, and works with Blue to break into places. Is extremely protective of Blue from Green, who is still his friend. Works on recovering his younger sister Leaf from the outside world. Weaknesses: Blue and Leaf; Yellow; Red; sometimes Green.**

 **Pokemon Team: Feraligatr – level 193. Typhlosion – level 192. Ampharos – level 187. Victreebel – level 189. Red Gyarados – level 191.**

 **Leaf:** **Aged 16. Younger sister of Blue and Silver. Skills unknown. Pokemon Team unknown. Carries high resemblance to Blue. Escaped the school with the Resilience but got caught up in the chaos and separated from the rest. Remains at large.**

 **-THE RESISTANCE-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon. Just the plot.**

 **So there you have it in a nutshell! A brief prologue and Introduction to The Resilience members, so you have a general idea. As you can see, I raised the maximum Pokemon level to 200, so as to put more emphasis on their individual skills, meaning they only need the Pokemon in dire situations and will depend on themselves to survive. And before you complain, remember that this is FANFICTION; things do not have to be exactly the same as the original. The purpose of fanfiction is to share what you desire the show, game or book to have been like. So things may not be the same.**

 **If you're not comfortable with this, please don't read. Second chapter under planning.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Please read my profile

**Here's the second chapter of The Resilience. Sorry for the mix-up; I don't plan to change the title again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way. I only own the plot and any OC that may appear.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Green paced back and forth in front of Blue, who was crushing a Spelon berry and had her Arbok beside her.

"And this happened when?"

"I told you, in the night," Blue replied. "Can you calm down? She was about to kill Silver."

"So what?" Green asked her. "Instead of taking on a risk like that, you could have woken me up!"

Blue got up, her eyes blazing. "So that you could have done it?! And risk our necks?"

"How the hell would I—"

"Green, you're tall. BUFF. Do you really think you can so much as take a step without attracting attention?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Keep telling yourself that, and maybe you'll believe it."

"God, Blue!" Green stopped, glaring down at her. "Do you go looking for trouble?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!"

Yellow, who'd been making breakfast, glanced up to see Blue and Green going at it again.

She sighed. "Not again. Will they ever stop?" She went back to frying the Oran Pancakes. "Bet if I look again they're making out."

Red came up to her. "Hey, what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

Looking up at him, Yellow smiled. "Good morning to you too, Mister. It's pancakes and Razz Juice today."

"Yes!"

"Um, Red, are we close to any big city?"

"Well, we're nearing Mauville. Why?"

"We're running low on supplies."

"Oh." Red glanced to his right to see Blue and Green making out. "Let me guess. They were arguing?"

"Yup."

They looked at each other, neither breaking eye contact. Yellow was the first to crack, and before she knew it, they were clutching their stomachs in laughter.

Elsewhere, Silver was sharpening his skills. Really? Someone had tried to kill him _again?_ And to think that he was too busy sleeping to defend himself. He had to improve, what with the danger of being shot dead at any point in time. On top of all that, he was still looking for his missing sister.

A pang shot through his heart; he really missed her. And it was very likely that she'd been caught and killed. Silver tried not to think about that as he released his Ampharos. He'd decided to use an electric type to train, because electricity was fast, faster than anything else, and if he could dodge that, he could dodge anything.

When Blue found him, he was flipping and dodging most of the attacks from his Ampharos, who picked up her speed.

"Silver."

He returned his Ampharos, neither of them even looking like they'd broken a sweat, and glanced at her.

Blue carefully approached him. She didn't need to ask. She walked to a nearby tree with chalk and drew on a target. Then, wordlessly, she returned to his side, taking out her bow and slinging an arrow.

The boy beside her simply looked down at her, thanking God that he'd gotten such an amazing twin. Yes, she was loudmouthed and sometimes annoying, but she trained with him, stole with him, pulled pranks with him, pined for Leaf with him, and most of all, she understood. Because she was his other half.

Silver smiled.

 **-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

"Alright, guys. We'd better get going if we want to reach Mauville before nightfall."

"But the day's just begun, Green," Red instantly replied. "Why are you so uptight?"

Green, who had to keep up his façade, bit back from laughing at his friend's antics. He noticed something. "Hey, where's Blue?"

"Up here!" Everyone craned their necks to look upwards, only to see Blue on her giant Dragonair… High, high up in the sky.

Giant…

"Hey, idiot!" Green called. "Get down here!"

"Why?"

"Your stupid Pokemon's attracting attention!"

Blue's ocean-blue eyes sparked. "Excuse me?!" Somersaulting down from that height, she returned her sky high Dragonair and walked up to Green.

"For your information, SIR, I like having a bit of fresh air… and being in the sky, which you of all people should know."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's just go."

Blue, who hated being ignored, huffed in annoyance. "Fine, but I won't be walking."

Yellow's eyes widened. "So where will you be?!"

"Oh." Blue giggled. "I'll just be running in the trees… with my dear brother."

Silver's ears perked up. "What?!"

"Come on, Silver!" Blue screamed, pulling up Silver into the tall tree.

Green sighed in annoyance, shaking his head. "Pesky woman," he muttered, but there was a small smile on his face.

Yellow looked around, confused. "Okay, then, I guess we should get going…"

The two boys agreed, and they began their journey for the day, with Blue (and now Silver) laughing and tumbling in the trees.

 **-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s**

By about one in the afternoon, the group halted their trek on a hill overlooking a city. A vast, vast city.

Silver and Blue jumped down. "Wow… it's been such a long time since I've been here," Blue breathed. "Mauville's changed a lot."

Everything went on as usual. Busy streets were filled with cars going from place to place. The Game Corner's lights flashed brightly, attracting nearby people. The Department Store caught Yellow's eye, and she made a mental note to get there first. The Condominium stood, bold and tall, housing different people. Houses, restaurants and fitness gyms dotted the city here and there, as well as some dark alleys. The only thing that was missing, Yellow thought sadly, was the Pokemon Gym.

Everyone in the group could tell as well, reminiscing on when they'd gone on their journeys. The places that had built them into the strong trainers they were today had been torn down.

Blue shook her head, addressing the group. "Um, guys, we should get a move on…"

"Right," Silver agreed. "But what happens? We all want to go to different places. Yellow wants to go to the department store, I want to check out the Condominiums with Green, and Red wants to head for the restaurant…"

Red blinked. "Hey! No I don't. I can just go with Yellow! There's a vending machine at the top anyways. Let's go!" He yelled, running towards said destination and hastily dragging a startled Yellow with him.

"Be safe! And do not show your Pokemon!" Blue yelled after them, sighing. She knew exactly what could happen if they were caught… they _were_ wanted all over the Kanto region. She turned back to the two young men behind her. "Well, you guys can go ahead." She flipped a vial of toxin needles in her hand. "I'm going to check out the nightclub."

"What?!" They responded at once. "No way. One of us is going with you." Realizing that they were saying the exact same thing at the same time, Green and Silver glared.

Before they knew it, they started to bicker relentlessly. And to make matters worse, their egos were not allowing either of them to gain the upper hand.

Blue, seeing this, snickered and slunk away soundlessly.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As soon as she set foot in the club, Blue tucked away her vials, weapons and Pokemon safely, and put on a seductive approach. Green _had_ told her to stop doing this: using her looks to squeeze information out of men, but she had to admit, it came in _verrrry_ handy.

Getting to work quickly, she readied a sleeping toxin, then sidled up to a rich-looking, middle aged guy. To be honest, the nightclub was equally active in the daytime as well as the night. People would bet, play poker, hooky and the like, and get drunk, as well as carrying out some explicit actions. Every now and then, a girl would get raped, though there was no reason for that seeing as there were strippers and dancers in every nook and cranny. Upbeat music throbbed in the air as well as the steam coming from who knows where, and every once in a while a singer or band would go up to the stage.

However, before she approached the man, she decided to change her outfit to amplify the effect. Heading off to the bathroom, Blue dug through her bag and changed into her 'hoe' outfit: A short, tight red bandage dress stopping three inches higher than mid-thigh that drew extra attention to Blue's assets, and with a sweetheart neckline that dipped very low. She smoothed burgundy lipstick over her lips and black eyeliner and shadow, before doing her hair in a high bun with a few tendrils framing her face.

"Perfect," she breathed, her sky-hued eyes burning brighter than ever. Now she was ready to get to work.

Hiding her bag in a safe place, Blue headed back out to the club to approach the man from earlier, who was taking shots.

Blue ensured to click her heels loudly against the floor to gain everyone's attention. This gave her the whole 'Cinderella' effect, and when the man caught sight of her, he dropped his glass, which shattered.

"Hey!" The bartender called. "You're gonna have to pay for that."

The man ignored her and waited until Blue reached him, then proceeded to wrap his large hands around her waist. Blue, unsurprised, eased him off her.

"Not yet," she whispered huskily, perching on a nearby barstool. The man followed suit, roaming his eyes up and down her body without shame. She leaned forwards, getting straight to work. "So tell me," she began, "what do you know about this place?"

The man licked his lips before speaking, sneaking peeks down her cleavage. "Well, I ain't sure 'bout that, missy, I've been showin' up for a coupl'a months only. Seeing… er…" he rubbed his hands together. "…such lovely young ladies such as yourself."

Blue rolled her eyes inwardly. What a perv. She decided to make this quick.

"Oh, you," she giggled fake-innocently, grabbing a drink and subtly spiking it with one of her toxins.

"But listen." He leaned in, and Blue had to stop herself from moving away from the stench of his mouth. "Some fella told me, that some wacko group called Team… Volcano? Lava? Crust? Or was it Fire?" He scratched his head.

"Magma," Blue supplied. She waved the drink in his face with a wink, placing her hand on his upper arm as she leaned in to place the drink in his hand. He seemed to appreciate this, while Blue gagged in her mind.

"Uh… yeah, lass… I'm not supposed to tell ya, but the folk ranted that dere's some dirty business going on in the basement area o'er at the department store…" Blue struck a thinking pose, processing this. "You're a fine one." He downed the drink in one gulp. Blue, seeing this, warmed up. He began getting naughty again, snaking his arm around her waist and pressing her up against his chest. "Do you have a—"

Blue, who was revolted enough at this point, had had enough. She grabbed the man's hand, twisting his thumb.

"AAGH!"

"Now listen, you creep," Blue spat. "I need only one thing from you, and if you don't comply, I will slit your throat without a second thought. Got it?"

He nodded, swaying slightly.

"All I need to know is one thing. Is the guy here?"

"Wha?" The man, so confident before, now appeared to be shivering in fright.

"The guy that told you about the whole dirty business thing…"

"Ugh… yeah, I caught sight o' him before. Ova dere," the man pointed to a lone man knocking around some pool balls.

Blue turned, hearing a thud, but not seeing anything suspicious about the guy. She turned back to the horny man to question him, but she found him on the floor.

"Drat," she hissed. "Now I have to dispose of his body."

Grabbing the man's leg, she turned around, only to come face to face… or rather, face to collarbone, with a very furious Green.

Her eyes widened. "Oh shit."

 **-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

Elsewhere, Yellow was grocery shopping with Red.

"Let's see…" Yellow grabbed a bagful each of different berries. It was going to be a long time until they shopped again, after all. After that, she proceeded to get essentials like milk, tableware, and new pans. She did wish, however, that she didn't have to use stolen money, courtesy of Blue and Silver.

When she was done with the food, she moved on to toiletries.

"How long are we going to be here?"

Yellow squeaked, losing hold of the soap bottle she was holding, which a laughing Red caught.

"RED! Do not scare me like that."

Red laughed before wrapping his arms around her. "Aren't your BFFs supposed to make your life miserable?"

Yelllow didn't even turn around. "If you could please help me, Red. This is for our survival."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go all minister on me." He proceeded to grab items from Yellow and toss them into a random basket. Shampoo. Sponges. Toothbrushes. Toothpaste. Shoes. Shorts. Tops. Lingerie. Chocolate. Soda. P…

Hold up. Lingerie?

Red cast a questioning glance at a blushing Yellow. "I-It's for Blue! Not me!"

"Never said it was you, Yels." He tapped her forehead. "Guilty conscience. But why does Blue need lingerie…?"

Yellow, if possible, appeared to be even more uncomfortable. "It's not my place to tell."

"Huh." Red scratched his head. Why on Earth would a fugitive need lingerie? Weren't those things to seduce hormonal men? So…

Oh.

THAT was why. "I guess it doesn't count if the fugitive has a boyfriend," Red muttered, understanding why Yellow was so flustered. A tall, built boyfriend like Green. Or like those guys in the corner of the store with the red hoodies and black M's on their uniforms…

Red didn't waste any time. He knew what he'd seen.

"Um, Yellow?" Red pressed her close to him. "I'll be right back, 'kay? I need to… use the loo."

"Oh, of course." The petite blonde didn't suspect a thing, and didn't lift her eyes from examining the juicy apple in front of her.

Red, however, checked to make sure no one was watching, then grabbed the apple, rapidly chomped it, and took off towards the Team Magma members.

Yellow couldn't believe it. "Wh—Red! Would you-! Ugh!" Hurriedly, she paid for the stuff she'd already picked, hid it behind the staircase, and followed Red, unknowing of the action she was soon to face.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

His red hair obstructing his view, Silver silently observed Wattson snoozing from his position hidden in the ceiling. The group would need money after Yellow bought some stuff, and he knew that a high tech, modern Gym Leader like Wattson was loaded.

He analysed the pricy objects in the room. Beside Wattson were rows and rows of various glass cases, filled with diamonds, gold, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and various other vibrant, precious jewels. Lined on the wall were sconces, expensive paintings and ornaments, and a few grand sculptures stood in the room.

In the connecting room, however, was technology paradise. A voice-operated driverless car with a Porygon design sat, newly completed, in the corner; laptops and tablets were laid across the steel tables, being programmed by holograms of Raikou. Lanturn auto-lights dotted the ceiling here and there, and there were heaps of high tech devices in a nearby open suitcase, with things like PokeGear, Xtransceivers and Itemfinders, and an astronaut-like Rayquaza suit stood in the corner opposite the car, along with dozens of advanced, effective weapons. Was that a grenade he saw? Smoke bombs? Guns?

Silver couldn't believe his eyes. All he could do now was wait for Wattson to leave the room, plan how he would take that car, and fantasize about the items. Or, as he would much rather do, he would create a distraction.

He discreetly pulled out his Victreebel's PokeBall.

"Hey, there," he whispered, all the while not taking his eyes off Wattson. "Listen, I need you to create a distraction outside. Game Corner, Bike Shop, anywhere. And make sure it's really loud."

Victreebel energetically nodded.

"Good." He pushed the PokeBall out of the hole he'd created in the roof to let himself in, and released his Pokemon, who tromped noisily down the building. Silver smirked behind his mask as he heard the familiar sound of acid dissolving something, and soon, terrorized screams floated into the house. He could always trust Victreebel especially to help him out.

The sound incessantly grew louder, until it was clear that there was a crisis going outside. The noise penetrated Wattson's walls, awakening the sleeping elder, who hastily jumped up in shock.

Murmuring a few things to himself, he scratched his head confusedly and headed outside. As soon as Silver heard the door shut, he leaped down from the shadowy roof and raced to the door. Locking it, he turned his attention back to the room, but abruptly stopped, remembering something Green had told him. Rapidly digging through his sack – he wanted to hurry up before Wattson either settled the crisis or captured his Pokemon, though unlikely – he pulled out about seven darts, and proceeded to launch them at each of the cameras in sight, effectively breaking them and deleting the footage.

He sensed that there was still something missing, though. Silver curiously glanced at a clock, or more specifically at the dot in the center, noticing the gleam of black in the middle.

Gotcha.

Grabbing a sling, Silver launched one more dart at the security camera, shattering the clock as well. After that, he proceeded to blow powder across the room, highlighting all the lasers, which he quickly maneuvered in a series of somersaults. Then, not wasting any time, he grabbed a hammer and went to the power station to crash it, resulting in a power outage in the house. _Perfect,_ Silver thought. Now he could get to work. Enlarging the tiny box Ampharos had managed to make, Silver pulled out four sacks.

The crisis was still going strong, and appeared to be getting worse.

He cracked all the glass cases surrounding the jewels, and the alarm system immediately went off.

 _Shit,_ He thought. _I forgot about the heat sensitive alarms._ Thankfully, his Feraligatr came out and used icy wind across the room, lowering the temperature. The alarm stopped, and Silver hoped against hope that no one outside had heard the alarm from Wattson's house. He continued to dump all the jewels and artifacts into the sack. When that was filled up, he put the sack in Ampharos' box, and moved to the technology room, taking everything there as well, with exception of the Rayquaza suit. Wattson could keep that for all he cared, it was freaky. He took the laptops and tablets as well.

"Might be good for tracking, he muttered."

"Beeeeeell!" Silver's eyes widened as he heard his Pokemon's cry from outside. They were capturing it!

That was one thing they should _not_ have done, he thought. I will kill them.

"Vic!"

He threw the second sack inside the box, shrunk it, and hopped into the car, furious. He needed to hurry before they got his Pokemon. He attempted to start the car, only to see the inscribing on the front.

 _First user is the owner._

 _Requires 600V to operate_

Oh, 600? He'd give it seven. He released Ampharos, who saw the message and immediately understood, plugging his tail into the hole. The car lit up.

"Take me to the nearest Victreebel," Silver growled, getting more irritated.

"Yes sir," the car replied, and crashed through Wattson's wall, destroying the beauty of the house. The top of the car opened, and Silver stood up on the back seat, searching, as it veered to the left. Around the corner, Silver saw a crowd surrounding his Victreebel, who was tied up and being held down by four people, one of which pulled out an electric collar.

"OH HELL NO!" the car zoomed towards his Pokemon, attracting the crowd's attention. It stopped a few feet away from it and turned invisible, and Silver would have been impressed if he wasn't so furious.

He stepped out of the car, ready to allow them release his Pokemon.

Walking up to the nearest man, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my Pokemon," Silver said as calmly as he could. "Release it immediately."

The man shoved Silver away. "Get lost before I kick your ass."

"I said," Silver growled. "Release it."

The man, however, didn't heed the warning behind Silver's words, and punched him instead. Silver, taken unawares, landed on the floor from the impact, and a drop of blood touched the concrete floor.

The crowd gasped.

"I warned ya kid. Y—"

Silver didn't hesitate before whipping out four arrows and shooting all four men, killing them all on the spot. He returned his happy Victreebel, but noticed that people were taking photos, others were running away, others were getting deadly angry, ready to strangle him.

He didn't have time for this. He had to find Blue.

Hopping back into the car, Silver ordered it to head to the Game Corner, only to see Green dragging a very frustrated Blue out of it.

"Guys!" He yelled to them. "Hop in!"

"Silver?" They both rushed up to him, and Blue began talking. "What's this? Where'd you get all this? What…"

"Blue, if you don't mind, I'm in danger of getting killed by an angry mob," Silver sighed, rubbing his head. "Now would you please get in? Thanks."

He breathed, unbelieving of how he could have gotten so much action in such a short amount of time.

"Now to find Red and Yellow."

 **So I've finally posted up the second chapter, guys. I hoped you guys liked it; this is my first time writing for the manga. Please drop a review and tell me what you think! And for any of you who are reading my story on my other account, BlueLeDinah02, The PokéWorld Trials, it was recently updated some days ago so please check it out!**

 **Well, I haven't got anything else to say, so bye!**

 **-Skylarrrrrr**


End file.
